Pepper's Perfect Ponytail
by CoffeeSlut
Summary: Let's just say Tony really loves Pepper's ponytail...pure smut


**Pepper's Perfect Ponytail**

_Disclaimer: Characters are not my property. Please read and review, as always your words and feedback are such an encouragement and really appreciated! Enjoy!_

Tony had a thing for Pepper's ponytail.

He'd seen her wear that same ponytail time and time again, high on the crown of her head, flowing long and smooth. He'd seen it trailing behind her as she bolted around the office, bobbing back and forth in the cutest little way. He'd seen it resting over her shoulder sweetly as she stood beside him, with her hand gently resting on his shoulder-asking him to sign something. He'd seen it sweaty and askew after a long run, no longer prim and proper and perfectly in place.

Despite evidence to the contrary Tony was a very observant man—when he wanted to be.

And lately, well lately …he was getting to see a whole new side of that ponytail. The way she unpinned it and ran her fingers through the long strands of golden hair before getting naked for a shower. The way it swayed too and fro as she walked in front of him, back and forth in rhythm with her tight ass and hips. God- that ponytail was starting to _do_ things to him.

He couldn't help it; he could be in the most innocent of situations with her and get hard just thinking about it. It was her fault, really. She shouldn't have humored him.

He was constantly remembering that day, the one with her straddling his lap as he watched the blush creep up her shoulders to her cheeks, which were dusted with those adorable freckles of hers. She was aroused and perched in his lap, panting heavily in nothing but some tiny panties, an unbuttoned shirt, a lace bra….and that damn ponytail. And just picturing it, he swore he could still feel the heat from between her legs pressed against the seam of his pants.

Their sex life was very, well, varied. Sometimes it was hot and heavy in the entryway as soon as they got home from a date night out of flirting and touching. Other times it was slow and intense and reassuring, grounding themselves in each other's physical being when he came home safe from a battle or mission. And other times, like that time, it was hard and desperate and downright primal.

He closed his eyes, remembering how she gyrated her hips down on his growing erection.

She pulled off his shirt and then she leaned in close to his ear, letting her hot breath wash over his bare neck, making him shiver as she whispered into his ear " open your pants, and touch yourself for me."

His eyes opened wide and she enjoyed the shocked yet aroused look on his face. She removed herself from his lap so that he could open the fly of his jeans and shimmy them down his leg, and so she could take off the rest of her clothes as he did what he was told.

He licked his palm and took a hold of his shaft as he watched her undress, touching himself just slowly enough to appease his arousal. She was naked, and reached up to let down her hair, when…

"Wait! Leave it in?" he begged.

"You want me to leave my ponytail in?" she questioned.

"Yeah, please" she could see his hand picking up speed and a slight thrust of his hips at his request.

"Okay baby"

She turned around and straddled him in reverse, rubbing her increasing wetness over the outside of his girth while she rolled her hips and tossed her head back against his shoulder, making sure she gave him what he wanted- her ponytail right in his face.

"Baby I'm not going to last if you keep that up," he confessed through gritted teeth.

He pulled himself from his open pants, which were still trapping his thighs, and sighed with relief that he was free of his confines. Her hand immediately found him bobbing between her legs, and she reached down, stroking him up and down with her soft, focused fingers. They were both getting desperate. She turned around in his lap so she could kiss him deeply as she thrust her hips and embedded him deep between her quaking legs. She gasped and her ponytail fell over her shoulder and into her face on that first, deep thrust.

His fingers sought the heat between her legs, she was soaking wet from watching him touch himself and from rubbing his length between her legs. Both of them were losing their breaths as she began to ride him. He anchored her to him with his strong, rough hands on her hips. Resting his head on the back of the couch, he watched as she rode him. Her ponytail swayed in perfect counter movement to the flow of her hips against his and the rapid bounce of her breasts as she took what she needed from him. He felt as if he hadn't cum in weeks, he was so hard, so ready to explode already just watching her like that.

Their heavy breathing accelerated into moans and gasps, accompanied by the wet smacking sounds where their bodies were united as they continued to undulate against each other. Pepper's eyes were closed, she was focused on her goal as he steadied her and thrust in rapid succession from below, making her hair bounce roughly. He could tell it was starting to come lose from the exertion. He reached up behind her neck, pulling her into a desperate kiss, messing her hair further. He could feel the combined sweat of their bodies and their faces were so close he could feel her nose brush his and their breath mingle between them through harsh pants. He reached between them to find her sweet spot, and that was her undoing. She slammed her hips down on his and ground out her intense release in a stream of sounds and random syllables.

He reached his own desperate release moments after hers and she collapsed against his chest with her face buried in the crook of his neck. He could tell she was exhausted. He reached up behind her and undid what was left of her ponytail, running his fingers through her soft hair as their skin cooled.

"I'm never going to look at that ponytail the same way, after seeing you like that" he finally broke the silence with his admission.

"Is that so?" she chuckled softly, in that way she reserved only for him and snuggled deeper into his neck.

He had gotten hard, as usual, just remembering it all again. How was he expected to see her ponytail in everyday situations now and _not _be turned on?

He walked into her home office to find her working at her desk. She could tell what was on his mind immediately; he wasn't the subtlest of men. The way he approached her office was a major tell- that and the fact that he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his giant erection. Not that Tony was shy about it.

"Hey Pep, how's your day going? Looks like it's almost quitting time. Are you almost done? Your hair looks especially beautiful today, by the way."

"Hmmmm, does it? Did I do something different to it?" she flirted back and played a little coy.

"No, definitely nothing different babe. It always looks this good. You know how much I love your hair, it looks really good in that" he swallowed heavily "ponytail."

She was almost done for the day- so she decided to humor him. She got up from behind her desk and slowly crossed the room. She placed her hands squarely on his shoulders and backed him up against the couch on the opposite wall. When his knees made contact, she pushed him down a little roughly.

"Looks like someone else has been working _hard_ all day huh?"

He swallowed again and nodded.

So with aching slowness she pulled down his sweats and lowered her head. No harm in giving him just one more visual of that ponytail she knew he loved so much.


End file.
